Just Friends?
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: This is it, this is the last story in the Sola series. Will our beloved Mew who has faced many hardships finally win Puccha's affection? Or will she always wonder what it's like to be loved by someone that close to her? Read and find out.
1. Six Months Later

This is the last story in the Sola series. I will not be making anymore of them, and if I ever do, it won't be for quite awhile (or until an idea ferments in my mind to the point that it is too great of an alcohol not to pour into a glass and share). Our beloved Mew has come quite a long way, but her journey is finally closing. I know you don't want Sola's story to end, but it was planned out this way.

There's a special little secret I've kept to myself all this time: Right before the story AMewsing Tales was deleted, I had finished the tenth chapter and was going to put it up. That chapter was going to be the last of A.M. And from there I planned on having her go her own way, fighting her past addictions and the part of her who stood for those addictions, or as you better know her: Mirror Mew.

When Fanfiction deleted AMewsing Tales, I felt saddened, but like a phoenix, Sola's new stories rose from the ashes. I decided then that her first step away from it all would be the undesired ousting by Fanfiction, which was used in place of the original planned out beginning of "Am I Unwanted?" and thus my favorite little Mew began her journey, albeit rather unprepared for her predetermined future.

Now stop and think, what all has she accomplished so far?

Warning, this has spoilers for anyone who has not read all the other Sola stories in the series. This list is in the correct order.

1. She was ousted by Fanfiction, taken in by Puccha and Alice, forging a friendship of deep trust with the Pikachu and human.

2. She fought against the urges of her past addictions, denying herself the slightest relief until the trauma created a split personality named Mirror Mew.

3. She fought with the dark Mew, struggling to stay in control while also trying to go through her daily routine.

4. Nearly died twice during two separate fights with Mirror Mew.

5. Collapsed after her second fight and fell unconscious, and then was rescued by a Granbull named Percival who used to be a champion contest Pokémon. Alan, Percival's owner was revealed to have a crush on Alice. Sola then got Alan and Alice together using her quick thinking and taking control over her current dilemma.

6. She gradually grew friendlier with Mirror Mew, but still was wary of the dark Mew.

7. She started falling even farther in love with Puccha, unnoticed by said male. A new female Pikachu named Gillian appeared and tried to enchant Puccha and distract him. This made Sola and Mirror Mew, who also had feelings for Puccha, stalk the wayward Puccha and fight against Gillian. The result was that Mirror Mew ended up making a deal with Sola: let her take over long enough to defeat Gillian and she'd gladly allow the good Mew to take over after she was done.

8. The two grew to an understanding and finally Sola started allowing Mirror Mew to trade shoes with her.

And her final accomplishments will be here, in her final story.

* * *

Six months have passed since Mirror Mew and I first traded shoes. Throughout those months Mirror Mew and I have traded shoes hundreds of times for varying durations. She's grown used to daily chores and knows the routine to a t. I've begun noticing Alice and Alan setting up more dates and spending a lot of time together; In fact, they are on a date right now, and won't be back until eight this evening. I've grown happier over the months, and now I even spend time helping Gillian out with her gardening.

Yes, that's right, the female's owner had some empty flowerbeds that she had given up on due to her thumb being anything but green, and Gillian decided that she'd try to start a garden on her own. I, for one, think she looks adorable with that small, brown gardening hat covered with plastic flowers on her head. She didn't want to ruin it by cutting holes for her ears so her ears are pushed back and lay against the back of her head. I've really made her change from a street Pokémon into a sophisticated female.

We are closer to each other emotionally, most likely due to the fact that we are both females and have somewhat similar views. We will often start discussing our daily lives and occasionally giggling about one odd happenstance or another. She used to admit that she couldn't help but wish Puccha would be hers, but she's satisfied knowing that at least he'll be mine. She has started telling me that I need to tell him straight forward about my feelings, but I only brush her opinion away and change the subject. Lately she has changed her mind and decided that she doesn't want Puccha, much to my confusion. She told me that there's a rather charming male at one of the flower shops she frequents. I've yet to know what species this unknown male is or even what he looks like.

As for Puccha . . . Oh, Puccha, I swoon at the very thought of him. True, I used to feel giddy around him, but now, he's grown. He's still about as naïve as before, but he's gotten taller. He is actually taller than me by about four inches now. He is now two and a half years old. Alice told me that she expected him to be a late bloomer, but wow. His ears, which were once way too big for his head, are now proportioned with the rest of him better. They still give him that childish appearance, but it is not quite as obvious.

Puccha has also grown more caring, if that's possible. His big black eyes always sparkle with affection when he see or hears me. We are still best friends, but . . . I wish we could be more. Why can't he see how much I love him? He does small things that are too sweet, and I love how he always strives to make me smile. Sometimes I swear he thinks of me as more than a friend, but other times, I just don't know.

Like one day, I was really upset about how my fur was being unruly, I know it doesn't sound like a big deal, but I really care about how my fur looks. He heard me crying and asked what was wrong. "I look like a disaster, my fur is all mussed and I keep trying to brush it down, but it isn't working!" I exclaimed, pointing at my reflection in the mirror (No, I'm not referring to Mirror Mew; she was asleep at the time this happened). He took the brush from me and gave me a reassuring hug. "Let me try," He offered and I nodded while wiping tears away. He sat behind me, brushing my fur gently. All the while I gazed at the mirror, unable to notice anything except how perfect we looked together. I would have given up anything to have a picture of that very moment in time. When he was finished brushing, he smiled and smoothed down the fur on my ears, making me fight back a shiver as he did so. And then he stood up, said, "See, you look beautiful," and left me with a sudden question-filled mind.

Another time he was helping Alice cook. She lets him help her prepare meals now, unlike all the times before when he just watched, but now he even makes smoothies and bakes brownies on his own. He's only capable of making six different recipes outside of his forte: cookies, smoothies, and brownies. One time he baked me my favorite type of cookies: macadamia nut, but he baked the whole batch _just_ for me. I even got to lick the batter off of the spoon and out of the bowl.

Alice seems to realize how I feel about the male, but she hasn't said anything to Puccha or me. I'm silently grateful; I don't want him to hear the truth from anyone else.

"_We can't just stand still while the world continues spinning. If we don't nab him, someone else sure as hell will."_ Mirror Mew says, startling me out of my reverie.

I try to ignore her logic, but I know there is so much truth in her words. How can I dismiss the coherent thoughts a part of me is uttering?

"I know, but I don't know if I can tell him, what if it damages our friendship?" I ask aloud, my voice low enough that it won't be heard. I am currently staring out the window of my room, gazing out at the people and Pokémon alike as they go about their daily business. There are so many people out there, do they ever feel this way as well?

"_What if it strengthens it?"_ She retorts her voice is laced with intent.

I shrug, shutting my eyes so I can see her better, funny how we always comfort ourselves by arguing until the problem is given a solution. "Flip of a coin," I say, and she grins weakly, she rests her paw upon my shoulder, her mouth pursed in thought. It's hard not to feel déjà vu when we've stood like this so many times, her facing me, me facing her.

She has not changed much in appearance; the only real difference is her personality and attitude, both are less of a struggling loner nowadays and more of a determined companion. Although as far as her appearance goes, I think her fang is not quite as pronounced as it used to be and her eyes are a bit less pale.

"_Fifty-fifty."_ She says, nodding in agreement.

Do I really want to keep it to myself longer? What if I'm wrong, what if she's right? This could make us closer or end our relationship. No, Puccha would never stop being my friend just because of that. But it would still put a strain on our friendship. The decision . . . I can't decide right now.

I shrug her paw off of my shoulder, giving her a sheepish look. "I'll think about it, but first, I'm going to visit Percival." I reply, opening my eyes and heading towards the Poké-door.

I hear her snicker snidely, _"Trying to avoid the matter rarely works, Twain." _

Of course she had recognized my poor attempt at stalling for time, no one but her could cut me off at the past without even trying.


	2. Talking To Percival

I'm not too good at contests, let alone having to work on making an appeal sound good when there are a limited amount of moves that would actually look nice. I ran through the moves a Granbull learns, found out their types (i.e. cute, tough, etc), discovered that very few were appealing, but decided this would be a challenge I'd be willing to take on, and brainstormed.

* * *

When I get to Alan's place I knock, the door opens, and there stands Percival, his green blue eyes instantly brightening up upon seeing who it is,

"Sola, good day," he says, allowing me to enter, we head to his room, the walls the same chic grey blue as they've always been as far as I know. The colour is very soothing to me for some reason. My eyes waver upon the display box that holds over a dozen of the contest ribbons he has won.

I then turn to him, "How have you been, Percy?"

The Fairy Pokémon gives me a smile, which, had I not trusted him, would have made me shiver in fear. "I'm good. What brings you here?"

I sit down on the end of his bed, my long feet touching the floor. My eyes return to the ribbons and I wondered to myself. "How did you win so many ribbons?" I said, unaware that I'd spoken the thought aloud. I slapped a paw over my mouth, abashed at my abruptness.

He guffawed at my sudden embarrassment. "Contests, as I said before when you asked me the day you first awoke here. I entered lots of them. Want to see a few recordings of some?"

"Yes, please."

He walked to the foot of the bed and pulled out a portable DVD player. "Here's one of my earlier attempts in a cool contest, this is just the appeal though." He said.

"There's more to them than just appeals?"

He nods, "Yeah, sometimes we fight against our opponents and sometimes we dance, there are several different things we do during contests. I have this thing against dancing, since I'm not really a graceful Poké. Also, there are limitations. Like you have to use moves that pertain to the contest type itself, don't conflict with it, and enhance the particular Pokémon's personal traits."

"Wow," I say, stunned.

He turns the player on and sits it in front of me before hitting play.

The sound of applause reaches my ear, I see an Oddish and it bows before leaving the stage. Music, fast and pumping like a heartbeat begins to play now, only the sound of a woo hoo interrupted the beat.

_Woo hoo!_

_Woo hoo!_

_Woo hoo!_

"And now, give it up for Alan and his Granbull, Percival!" An announcer declared.

Alan and Percival stepped out from the right half of the stage; Alan had a six foot steel pipe in his hands. He looked young, and his black hair was smoothed back. Percy looked ready for action.

"Let's go!" The human declared, giving Percy a wink.

Alan threw the pole, which Percy caught. The Granbull threw it into the air. He watched the pipe as it started falling, waiting until one end weighed the other down. It soon happened and the pipe became vertical as it fell. Percival stood close and split it into two with an Iron Tail, he grabbed one half. There was an awed hush that turned into to a gasp as they saw the other half flying towards their stands. Percy chuckled and then he was there, catching the stray piece of pipe. Only it wasn't him, it was a copy; he'd used Double Team!

The majority of the audience clapped, some let out relieved sighs. Percival turned, and faced the copy, they both held an end of their pipe in the palm of their paws, almost like they were going to apply pressure and make them crumple, instead both unleashed a Thunderbolt attack at the opposite, the attack was aimed at the pole. It quickly sent showers of sparks off but also appeared to be shocking the Granbull in return; their bodies were being conductors! I know Percival had to of used Endure to pull that one off and remain standing. With a grunt, the one of them- the copy I presume- threw the pipe, to which the other- the original- caught it. And then the copy vanished, leaving Percival standing, a pipe in each paw. He bowed and the audience roared with applause.

"A glorious performance," The announcer chimed. "Let's go to the judges."

I didn't recognize any of the three judges, but I grinned as each one lifted up a card with a score.

"7.8, 6.5, and 8.3; a great score for these two beginners, let's hear it!" More applause rang out.

Percival hit the pause button. "That was my second contest; I won, but only by a hair." He said to me as he removed the disc and went to place it back.

"Who recorded that?" I asked.

"Alan has a friend who used to record all of my contest entries, good or bad. We'd then use the footage to study over and discover what we could've done to make it better. Would you like to see another one?"

"Yes, but a later one this time."

A snicker, "I was hoping you'd say that. I have just the one. This is a tough contest appeal." He declared, pulling out another DVD disc and popping it in.

I let my eyes gaze raptly at the screen.

"And next up, we have the dynamic Percival. Let's hear it for Alan, his coordinator, and give it up for the Ribbon Racking champion!" The announcer's voice was different, but then again, the place wasn't anything like the last one had been. The stage was raw wood, purely unpolished. The curtains were torn, but not crudely, almost as though it was intended.

Alan walked out; he looked older, almost exactly like the Alan I knew now. His eyes burned with confidence.

_Where's Percy? _ I ask myself curiously.

"Hey, are you all having a nice time?" He called out, cocking his ear as if demanding a reply.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!" The audience cried, raising their fists and waving them.

He let out a loud laugh. "Good, because you'll about to have a nice little show, and I'm the ringleader!" He whistled and there was a faint blur before Percival appeared. I didn't know what that had been, unless it was Faint Attack. The Granbull stood there, his arms crossed. He gave Alan a confirming nod, which was returned right before the larger male gave his Pokémon some space.

"Let's start this off with a few Reflects, you know how I want them placed." Alan told Percy.

"Right," he replied. He started putting up wall after wall of clear, glassy barrier. The way he arranged them didn't look orthodox at all, but I figured they had a plan.

"Rain Dance!" He commanded, letting Percy know that it was time to go on to the next part.

Percival look admonished at the word 'dance', but nodded. He tapped his paw, making a small show of his sudden graceful steps- rather than actually dancing he was just kind of doing a, uh, I think it was called a hesitation waltz- and moved about a few more times before the attack worked. It started pouring _inside_ of the building. The water cascaded down upon the Reflects. The audiences gasped and, were pleased to know that Percival kept the clouds organized in a way that kept them from raining on them. He gave them a wry wink, not bothered by the fact that his short-furred body was getting damp.

"More Reflects, six of them, line em' up!"

He need not say anymore, and in seconds there was a nice row of Reflects, while the others remained untouched.

"Low Kick, take em down like dominoes."

Percival walked off and then ran, he leapt up, kicking out and his foot was enveloped in a powerful glow, he shattered them all in one go. The water erupted with glasslike shimmering sparkles.

"Now do our grand finally, Percival." Alan commanded his face relaxed.

Percival nodded, he began powering up a Shadow Ball, but then he made several copies using Double Team. Each copy was before its own Reflect and they all fired simultaneously, sending purple, black, white, and grey sparks all over. The rain ceased and everyone began clapping.

Percival bounded over, shook his damp fur off and turned to face the audience before bowing.

"A wonderful performance, judges?"

_He'll at least get a few 8's for this._ I think.

Three judges, they were different from the last three, but as they turned their scorecards over, I couldn't help but gasp.

"9.2, 9.5, and 9.8. An astounding score! The judges must be impressed. You would think that the fact Granbull have such a short list of moves they can learn would be a problem, but Alan and Percival have yet to be hindered by the fact!"

That was better than a few 8's!

Percival reaches over and turns the player off before smiling; he was clearly reveling in his past glory. "Whoops, looks like we got side tracked! What did you come here for in the first place, Sola?"

I fidget, should I say it? Aw, heck, I won't beat around the bush. "You know Puccha?"

He nods, "The Pikachu you love so much." It wasn't a question.

I try to hide my surprise. "Does everyone but him know how I feel?"

"Pretty much, but I believe he shares your feelings."

"So, what should I do?" I ask.

He reaches out, his massive paw ruffling my bangs. "I'm not the best Poké to ask, I have only been in love once, and I wish I had done more about it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Pokémon who beat my winning streak was a female Teddiursa. I could not believe how well she performed. She was strong, beautiful, brazen, but not vain, like me. I was beaten every time we competed in that one contest. I felt smitten, and I knew I didn't have the heart to go full out against her. She congratulated me and told me she'd be looking forward to competing against me again in the next contest. Alan told me he wasn't upset and that we'd just rack up the victories again, but I told him that I never wanted to compete in a contest again, he asked why and when I explained it all out, he accepted my reason without complaint. I still love her; funny thing is I never even learned her name." He says.

"So what should I do?" I repeat.

"Go after him; tell him how you truly feel. You can't hide something like this forever. If you hesitate too long, he might be taken from you."

_"See, there's your answer Twain." _Mirror Mew said in an 'I told you so' manner.

_'I understand now. If I hesitate, I might be too late.' _I say to her mentally.

I nod. "Thank you, Percy. I'll be off now."

He stands up and opens the door, I can hear him chuckling as he watches me leave.


	3. Telling The Truth About Herself

I get home, leap through the Poke-door, and gaze at the clock. I still have four hours before Alice and Alan will be coming back from their date. There's a message on the phone, but I don't even give it another look as my ears pick up the sound of music. This is normal, the evening Puccha first found me and brought me home music was playing. We usually listen to music all the time, but I've never heard this song before.

It's sweet, tender, and I feel like it's saying everything I've ever wanted to tell Puccha. Odd thing is, it's a country song. Alice only listens to oldies or whatever we like to listen to. I hum along, but when it ends, it repeats. I wonder: was Puccha listening to it before he decided to go out? Only he listens to music like this, not that I don't like it, but I just don't listen to much else aside from the oldies. I'll have to start working on that. I find the stereo and shut it off, nodding as I see that it was on CD loop, as I had assumed.

I turn, and leave. When I find Puccha he's gazing off into the distance. He stirs from his thoughts at the sound of my approach, and in the few seconds he stares at me, I see so much emotion fill his eyes that I want to hug him right then and there.

"Hi, Sola," He says his voice still dazed.

"Hey there, Puccha," I reply sheepishly. Why is it that I always find him gazing off into space? What is he constantly thinking about?

"Where were you?"

My answer is stated without a second thought. "I went to Alan's house to see Percival."

He stares blankly before recognition fills his eyes, " Oh, you mean that big Granbull? He's a cool guy."

"Yeah," I reply, noticing that he is behaving somewhat out of sorts.

He turns his head away, glaring at the sky suddenly before his gaze softens. "I wish sometimes . . ." He mutters.

I walk up and stand beside him before sitting down next to him, our sides brush and I cannot help feeling curious. "Wish? What do you wish, Puccha?" _Wish . . . a wish is what changed my life from drab to amazing._

"That I understood things better. I've noticed something. You've always been so strange; ah- I don't mean it that way! It's just . . . I used to see you shake and tremble, your paws would tighten around anything in their grasp whenever the shaking started, and you'd seem to have a internal fight with yourself. I'd hear you, talking, having conversations with yourself sometimes. Arguing at other times. And then . . . you started changing. You stopped acting so tormented, but you disappeared for hours at a time. And then - uh, I don't know, you - uh, began changing even more. You'd become a totally different Pokémon. Your eyes, they'd pale, even it was just faintly and your voice would become different. Alice didn't notice these things, she still hasn't, but I have. Those pale blue eyes . . . they're the eyes of the dream Mew."

My entire body shakes. He knows! He has seen me while I had been trying to hide my pain, but he had never pried or tried to coerce me into admitting anything. Wait, did he say dream Mew? Who was the dream Me- . . . oh. Wait, pale blue eyes?

"Pale blue eyes? Oh, you said something about pale blue eyes before, when you had just awoken from a nightmare." I say, my mind suddenly wondering if the two are connected or if I'm losing it.

He sighs, and then, is he blushing? With those naturally red cheeks, I can't be certain. I watch him as he rubs at his face, which certainly looks like an embarrassed action.

He stops, noticing my attentive stare, gazing up his black orbs meet with my deep blue ones and there is a feeling in my soul, a feeling that he will always be my one and only beloved.

"Yes, there are these dreams I've been having for as long as I can remember. In them there is this Mew, she looks almost exactly like you, but she's so cold, distant, and lonely. She used to be just a pair of pale blue eyes, hovering, unattached, but then, she took the shape of a Mew. And now I see her outside of my dreams, and she's you, but not you. I have never been so confused. I spend hours on end trying to figure out answers, but I just cannot! Oh, I wish I weren't so naive!"

His outburst startles me. Puccha has never sounded so angry. And yet, I don't understand.

"Puccha, why didn't you ask me about these things? Why have you held it in without even so much as a single question? What has kept you from asking?"

"Because," he says, "I never wanted to pry. I've always l-liked you so much, and I hoped that maybe, just maybe you would tell me on your own, but as time passed, I noticed the secrets accumulate even more. Why Sola, why can't you tell me?" His black eyes are filling with tears now.

I inhale, "What if I said that it was complicated?"

He gives me a look, and I know that if I don't spill the truth this time, he will be crushed. So I start at the beginning, and it floods out, rivers of everything from my past, how I was originally a human who longed to become a Mew, finally succeeded when Scarlet summoned Jarachi and he granted my wish. I kept going until I finished off with the pill addictions, being kicked out, and so on. I leave out the parts about how I felt and Mirror Mew's feelings for him. This makes the part involving Gillian complicated, but mildly understandable. I end it by stating how I never figured out how to use my psychic powers after they were locked by Scarlet and how all I can do is create a guise that's only capable of fooling the human eye.

After I finish I gaze at him. He gazes back, our eyes are locked tightly upon each other, and finally he smiles and touches my face. "You were right. It was complicated, but I, ah," He scratches at his ear nervously. "I can understand it . . . - wow, I can't believe it. I really did understand it!"

I smile. "You mean you're all right with all this?"

He nods. "Yeah, I find it amazing that you weren't born a Mew. Wait . . . so Mirror Mew's really a part of you?"

I nod and step back, my eyes shutting. Mirror Mew appears beside me, gazing curiously at me, as if uncertain whether I really want this. I give her a look before shoving her forward.

I watch as she surfaces, and see Puccha's black eyes widen as he sees Mirror Mew's presence, apparently our trading shoes is blatantly obvious to him.

She fidgets, "I- ah, I just want you to know that I mean no harm to either of you." Mirror Mew says right before U-turning and submerging. I snicker; I didn't think that the dark Mew could get so nervous. Then again, she has really begun to express her feelings more visibly, perhaps it is to be expected.

"See, she's all right." I say, my eyes opening. Puccha gradually relaxes. His eyes soften and he nods in agreement. The male closes the gap between us, gives me a peculiar look right before hugging me.

"That's good, I'm glad you've told me all of your secrets."

I hug him back, mulling over the knowledge that both of us still have a similar secret that really needs to be brought into the open. "Me too." I pull away, my eyes gazing off. I'll do it. Today I'll tell him, just not now.

"Stalling!" Mirror Mew accuses, piping up. I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"Meet me in the park in two hours." I say, pulling away, and gazing into his eyes.

"What, the park? Why?"

"Do you trust me?" I ask, my blue eyes begging him to accept the invitation.

"Of course."

"Then please, just come to the park." I turn, running away, and I hear him call after me:

"All right, I'll be there!"

_"Ah, good Twain. Whose a good Twain? You are! Yes you are!" _She coos at me, treating me like a Poochyena.

"Can it, Mirror Mew, I'm doing this for both of us." I hiss under my breath.

I sense her disease, _"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the tenseness of the moment."_

Sure she was, I suppose she was really trying to ease her own nervousness. I just shake my head, bounding off, in the direction of the park.

This is it, this is what will make or break our future!

_"Fingers and toes crossed, Twain." _She says in a hopeful voice.


	4. Confessions

Puccha stepped through the Poké-door, an hour and a half ago Sola had setup a meeting place and time, and now, he was going to meet her in the park. He'd spent the hour and thirty minutes ruminating on her words before that. All those secrets, his best friend was really something. He couldn't help but admire her for achieving so much, how hard it must have been.

He smiled unknowingly, what was the Mew planning?

There were two messages on the phone, they flashed urgently, or at least seemed like they did. He pressed a button.

**You have two messages**

"**Puccha, Sola, it's Alice,"**

His ears jerked up, she never called unless it was important.

"**I'm calling again to repeat the last message if you didn't hear it. There's a severe freak thunderstorm approaching at six o'clock this evening, I want you two to stay inside. I'm going home with Alan, don't worry; I'll be all right. Remember, don't go outside." **

**4:52 P.M.**

His eyes widened, a severe thunderstorm? Surely she was mistaken, the sky had been clear all day. And what time was it? The clock read five thirty eight. He rushed to the window, gazing out uncertainly, the sky was clear, but what about the storm? He knew one way to tell for sure.

He pulled up the window, shoved his head out and rubbed both his electric sacks with a paw before trying to touch his paws together, electricity shot from the paw tips and fizzed, and then it arched upward. _Crap._ That meant that there was a thunderstorm coming and a huge one too!

Puccha gave a small grunt of discontent. What was he supposed to do about Sola? She didn't know about this, the sky appeared as calm and clear as a normal day. What if she got caught in the storm? He shook his head, unwilling to accept the thought.

He bounded back towards the Poké-door; his front paws shoving it outward as he moved through it. The park was a good three blocks away, if he hurried the weather wouldn't get too severe before he got to Sola. Overhead the sky gave an infrasonic rumble, a clear sign that the storm was going to strike soon.

The male was hit by a sudden gust of wind that ruffled his fur and made him falter.

* * *

I sit here in the middle of the very same park bench I had sat upon the night I first confronted Mirror Mew and locked her up. Funny how long ago that was.

My thoughts are currently on the soon to be future. Will he say he feels the same way? Or will he tell me he only feels a little affection for me, like a real close friend and nothing more? I shut my eyes and begin to pace inside the confines of my mind while Mirror Mew watches.

. . .

_"You're humming that tune again."_ Mirror Mew grumbles, her delight is obvious as she snickers at my sudden twitching.

"Oh hush," I say, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

_"__You say you want to be friends  
That's a newly sharpened blade  
That's a dagger to the heart  
Of the promises we made  
That's a chapter full of pain  
A season full of rain  
A dark and stormy night  
Spent all alone." _

She croons. Ugh, I can't believe I've been singing that song again.

"I can't help it, ever since I heard it playing I've had it stuck in my head." I complain, my eyes rolling in annoyance.

She just laughs, her laugh is like my own, only harsher, more mocking, but it too has mellowed down to only a slight wavering cruelty.

"Will he show up?"

_"Hopefully, I don't know what we'll do if he doesn't." _She replies.

"Friends  
Get scattered by the wind  
Tossed upon the waves  
Lost for years on end  
Friends  
Slowly drift apart  
They give away their hearts  
Maybe call you  
Now and then  
But you wanna be  
Just friends?"

She cracks up laughing, her feet trembling in ecstasy. "What?" I ask.

_"D-did you just hear yourself?"_

"Huh?"

_"You were singing it __**again**__!"_

I press a paw to my face, "Guardian, it's trapped in here."

_"Duh, I would know, I reside here. I was actually starting to bust a move to it after the first four times."_

"Har de har har," I groan.

_**Plip, plip, plop.**_

I open my eyes and look up, there are big fat raindrops falling down, the sky has gotten cloudy. "Huh, when did it change?" I say blankly.

_"Who knows, will we still wait for him? . . . Ooh, dumb question, eh, Twain?"_

I nod. "If I go home, my nerve will be lost. Puccha will come, whether he wants to or not. I'll stay here and suffer any terrible weather storm if it means finally confessing my love to him."

_"I really don't have any say then, not that I wanted to turn back anyway. At least I'll stay dry." _She snickers at the last part.

"Joy," I grumble, pulling my ears down. Guardian I hate water in my ears! A crack of lightning flashes and I stare unfazed, if I can face my reflection head on then I can out wait this storm. Will he be here soon? I can't bear the thought of this being all for nothing.

I shiver as the rain begins sinking through my fur, it dampens my skin, making bumps raise upon it. I give a look to my right, a tree limb hangs over the other half of the bench, and it's drier there. I scoot over, my body trembling. I'll just wrap my tail around my waist to stay warmer. Brr . . .

"You say you love me very much  
And you'll always hold me dear  
Those are the sweetest words  
I never want to hear  
What's a love without desire  
A flame without a fire  
Can't warm me late at night  
When I need you most."

"Sola!" A voice cries out, interrupting my singing.

"Puccha?" I say, blinking the rain out of my eyes and gazing uncertainly towards the voice. I stand up, shielding my eyes. There's a faint patch of yellow. _Puccha._

"Sola!" He cries again. He's bounding towards me, his ears drooping from the weight of the rain. He starts to slow down, evening his stride.

But my eyes are suddenly drawn skyward as a loud crack rings out, but it wasn't from lightning. The top branch of a tree about ten feet away from me was beginning to splinter, tear, and bow in the wind and rain.

The Pikachu draws closer, I can see his feet as they splash in the muddy puddles.

Suddenly, I knew what was going to happen. I had a epiphany, but not soon enough. A jagged bolt of lightning struck the branch at just the right angle, breaking it in two mere seconds before he was right beneath it, it dangles by a thin splinter. My twin gasps, her voice is laced with fear, _"No, no, please, no."_

I lunge forward, but trip over my tail that is still wrapped around my waist. I can only stare at him, my beloved male as he unknowingly steps right into his death.

He sees my eyes, and follows my gaze. His innocent features contort into fear and he is frozen, right as the splinter gives beneath the branches weight. It falls,

I know this branch will kill him! It will kill my Puccha, but I still cry out, even though it's in vain. Mirror Mew cries out along with me.

_**"NO!"**_

. . . What? The branch, it stopped, mere inches from the top of his head. It hovers there, and I gaze at my paws in disbelief, flexing them and seeing the branch move to the left a tiny bit.

_My . . . powers._ I realize. _I have my powers back!_

I gasp as I feel my energy ebb away already. It's now or never! I use all my strength to push it away from him before I lose the strength to hold it up. It collapses with a crash.

I gasp, my eyes and head aching. Without further delay, I get up, still winded, and run to him, embracing him fiercely. Our current damp states are forgotten. "Oh, Puccha, I nearly lost you!" I exclaim.

I look at him, he's still a bit stunned by it all, but he gives me an awe filled look. "You . . . did you just do that?" He exclaims, wrapping his paws around me as well.

"Y-yes, I did."

He gives me another look, this one is so emotional, he looks as though he wants to kiss me. I wish he would.

"T-thank you, but how?"

_I'd like to know that as well. _I think to myself.

Mirror Mew applauds. _"Bravo, bravo, Twain! You finally remembered how to use the powers you've had all this time."_

_'W-what?' _I reply, confused.

_"You didn't know? The limitations Scarlet put on you don't apply to this land." _She says, her voice mirthful.

_'So I'm not hindered anymore?' _I ask mentally.

_"You've been free to use your powers all this time, they've lain dormant for so long, but now, you've finally figured out a way to unlock them."_

"So my psychic abilities have been with me all along, no strings attached aside from being dormant, is that it?" I say, unaware of speaking aloud.

"Oh, is that it?" Puccha asks, his eyes taking in my words.

I twitch, but nod, my previous conversation forgotten.

"Yes, Puccha, I guess my powers were with me all along, but I was unable to use them until something triggered them to activate. When you were in danger, I felt them come alive, I had to save you. Because if you were to die . . . " I trail off, my eyes brimming with tears at the very thought of him being hurt. He had just been standing on death's doorstep mere seconds ago, and the memory fills me with such dread.

He trembles and I can sense the adrenaline that has filled him, a traumatic experience will do that to you. I keep holding him, feeling him tremble and shake in my embrace. What if he starts fearing storms? What if he's permanently scarred.

My concern must be obvious because he gives me a determined nod. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It was just a scare, a bad one, but it will pass." He cocks his head. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You said if I were to die, but you didn't finish your sentence. What would happen if I had died?"

I say it without even realizing it, "My heart would be broken."

"Your h-heart?" He stammers, his black eyes widening, "W-why?"

"Because I . . . " Oh, I can't say it! I just can't!

Mirror Mew kicks me, how I'm not sure, but it makes me say the last two words, "Love you."

"You love . . . me?" He repeats, his gaze uncertain.

I sniff and nod. "And so does Mirror Mew."

He pulls away, his face full of turmoil. "How long have you loved me?"

I admit it openly, "Since I first met you, I didn't know it was love back then though."

He starts laughing. Wait, is he laughing at me? I feel so stupid, he doesn't love me . . . I turn my eyes upon the dirty ground, but to my surprise he lifts my gaze back up, he's smiling.

"All this time, you've felt this way, and yet you never told me?"

I nod. "Yeah, but if you don't feel the same way, it's f-fine."

He frowns, his black orbs widening. "Oh, but ?I do feel the same!"

"What? But you were laughing at me so I thought-" He covers my mouth and beams at me.

"I laughed at myself, not you, silly! Because I've loved you since that very day as well!"

I push his paw away. "R-r-really?"

He nods, he leans in, but there is no kiss, instead he just touches our muzzles together. I blush, but it isn't easy to see what with my fur being the orchid colour it is. I can feel the warmth radiating off of his cheeks though. "I've always loved you, Sola. You, and now you and the drea- ah, Mirror Mew."

_Those words, is this all a dream, somebody pinch me. _Mirror Mew complies and apparently this is real.

"Oh, Puccha." I murmur.

He smiles and says,

"Friends  
Slowly drift apart  
They give away their hearts  
Maybe call you  
Now and then  
Darling can't you see  
This is killing me  
We could never be  
Just friends."

And then he tilts his head and kisses me, making me sigh in bliss.

* * *

Ta da! That's it, that's the end!

Oh, I do not own the lyrics you read, those are from the song Friends by John Michael Montgomery.

I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I hope you never forget our beloved orchid-furred Mew. I know she'll always have a special spot in my heart as she was a breakthrough character who, along with Scarlet, helped my story writing career begin.


End file.
